In general, various mannequins are widely used for a parade at a domestic or overseas theme park and a street parade of a performance team, or for advertisement and promotion of a specific product. Most of these mannequins are sewn dolls which are worn by a person performing various motions while moving. However, this type of mannequins needs to be worn by a person to be used, and thus they are fabricated to have heights or sizes similar to a height or physique of a person. For this reason, attention to such mannequins may be degraded. Moreover, in a hot summer, rise of the temperature inside a mannequin and heavy weight of the mannequin may make manipulation of the mannequin difficult and thus require hard labor and endurance by a performer.
Meanwhile, a large-scale mannequin two more times larger than a person has often been used in a parade of a foreign street performance team or a domestic performance team to conduct advertisement or promotion. FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) show photos of scenes of parades using a large-scale mannequin as described above. As shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), such large-scale mannequins are even taller than a person and thus easily seen even at a far distance. Accordingly, they may draw greater attention from people, and thus result in greater effects of advertisement and promotion. In addition, they may function as entertainers by stimulating people's curiosities and entertaining people.
However, such large-scale mannequins have not been so popularized in reality. This is because fabrication and maintenance of such mannequins are very difficult and cost too much. In addition, regarding the structure, the frame of the mannequin forming the basis of a mannequin is formed of steel bars as shown in FIG. 1(a), and a doll is put on the frame. Accordingly, the mannequin is too heavy. In addition, the fixed head and body make it difficult for a person to manipulate the mannequin while carrying the mannequin.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0091780 proposes an air-injection type mannequin. This mannequin is formed of cloth or vinyl and thus advantageously has a light weight as air is injected. However, this mannequin also requires a person to wear and manipulate it, and thus may not bring forth the effect of a large-scale mannequin. Further, in the case that the mannequin is held fixed using a stand, it may be inconvenient to move and manipulate the mannequin.